Missions of Danger 9 Kiba x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: Kiba found you after you had been a sacrifice for Hidan in a cave. But would you love the young and over protective wolf man or would you walk away with no more than a thank you to offer.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

This story is Kiba's perspective for a bit first then it switches to yours.  
I rose after I was sure Shino and the rest were asleep. I wanted to go back to that cave I saw up in the rock. Akamaru didn't like it but then again I didn't say he had to go with me. He followed me and we reached the cave in less than ten minutes. I peeked in and glanced down at Akamaru. He glanced around and sniffed carefully, then nodded that it seemed okay. I entered and walked towards the back slowly with Akamaru right behind me just in case. As we neared the back of the cave I heard choked breathing and coughs. I moved forward a little faster and froze as I came around a sudden bend in the cave.  
A form lay tied to the floor. In the middle of a circle that Akamaru told me was blood, though I had already figured that. I carefully creeped forward and looked down at the bloodied figure. Akamaru yipped softly. I stared at the form and nodded, "Yeah lets get him out of here," I said gently picking up the frail person and darting back the way we came. Akamaru raced ahead and woke Hinata and Shino. Shino let his bugs run over the male. Using chakra to aid in healing and keeping the bloody body alive.  
After a while Shino stopped sitting down for a second. "He is severely dehydrated and also he has been tortured. I stopped the initial internal bleeding and I have increased his chakra flow temporarily to increase healing speed. We have to get him back to the Hokage if he is going to make it at all. I am going to have to carry him in my chakra cocoon all the way back. We better start now. The sooner the better because we don't know if the people who did this are still around or not."  
We raced as fast as we could and finally I stopped and held up my hand, "Shino get on Akamaru, he can carry you ahead, Hinata and I will run backup just get him there!" I said hopping off as he reluctantly got on Akamaru. Akamaru barked.  
"Hey! He does not!" I snapped in response to Akamaru's quip that Shino weighed less and took off running. Hinata and I arrived two hours after he did and we went to the hospital. Shino was resting and the boy was still in surgery. Hinata tried to convince me to go home but I didn't and once the doctors left I raced in to see the bandaged boy. A nurse was carefully writing down what the monitors said.  
"Is he going to be okay?" I asked her. She turned to me with a smile, "Yes he will be. An Aburame healed him enough that we could concentrate on his most serious wounds then his minor ones. But all in all he is nearly completely healed. He probably won't wake up for two to three days though, with the intensive work done to his body and his chakra networks needing to finish healing." She slipped past me and out. I sighed hating the thought of waiting I wanted to wake the guy up and ask him who did this and why so I could rip them to pieces.  
*Time skip to when you wake up this now from here on out is your perspective unless otherwise specified*

I felt a light breeze blowing over my face. I am still alive? I thought confusedly, even after all that man did to me? I slowly shifted and let my eyes blink open. A dark haired male with red marks on his cheeks was staring at me worriedly. Definitely dead, no way would anyone be that worried about me but maybe an angel. I blinked, "Thank you for watching over me Angel," I whispered as my voice was raw.  
The male blinked and studied me, "Its about time you woke up I was scared silly."  
"My name is 'Name', what is yours Angel?" I asked curiously as I tried to move and pain shot through me.  
"First off I am not an angel, thank you for the compliment though, and second I am Kiba Inozuka," he replied helping me readjust my self on the now noticeable bed. I blinked and smiled again slowly.  
"Thank you for saving me nonetheless."  
"I can't take credit for that. My team mate Shino Aburame he is the one who saved you all I did was bring you from the cave."  
"But if you hadn't found me then he couldn't have healed me and I would have died Kiba," I said with a grin.  
Kiba blushed and sighed, "Yeah I guess so but he really did do the most to save you."  
"I think you shared equally as to the rescuing," I said as a nurse came in and I burrowed beneath the covers.  
"Good to see that you are awake sir," she said with a grin as she checked me over. I relaxed and after a bit she left. Then I turned my attention back to Kiba.  
"So how long am I stuck here?" I asked worriedly.  
"Not long in fact the last time I checked you could leave when ever you could walk out," Kiba said as I instantly sat up and moved to stand...which was all wrong, the room spun and I couldn't remain upright tumbling into Kiba's arms. I blushed as I looked up at my handsome hero and he chuckled lightly.  
"Clumsy...but you have been asleep for an awful long while," he said helping me sit so I could regain my bearings.  
"I guess I may be here a few days then," I sighed softly in disappointment.  
"Nah I think you will be able to leave in an hour or so and you can come to my place and rest until you are well."  
I was touched by his kindness and generosity, "Thank you that would be very well appreciated." And so after a few hours of walking around the room I got my chakra flowing enough to walk around the room and successfully walk down the hall straight in front of a doctor before I was released.  
"Freedom!" I cried excitedly and ran a few yards before nearly collapsing but for Kiba's hand happening to catch my shoulder. I told you you need to be careful for a bit," he teased as we walked his hand slowly moving to clasp mine. We walked like this until he let out a sigh, "Cover your ears," he said as he opened the door to his home. Instantly a barrage of cursing and screaming assaulted my ears and I slammed my palms over them in fear of going deaf.  
Once the woman obviously Kiba's mom calmed down I was welcomed inside and offered the room beside Kiba's which I accepted joyfully and with a wide smile. I went to the bathroom, and bathed in delight as the tension eased from my muscles. Then I found a set of black sandals, a pair of black pants, a fur lined jacket and a white t-shirt on the bed. Which I put on and lay down for a short nap which unfortunately turned into an all night sleep. I woke to find Kiba curled around me.  
"What are you?-"  
"You were having nightmares last night screaming so I came to comfort you," Kiba said sleepily stretching like a cat and rising. I did the same and we went to breakfast. His mother was cheerful and sweet and only seemed to get angry when Kiba said he was going to take me to see the village. He had chores to do when he got home was all she said as he walked out with me following along meekly.  
Kiba enthusiastically led me around and introduced me to all his friends and I met Shino to whom I thanked fiercely for saving me and Hinata as well. I then ate with Kiba and his friend Naruto at a place called Ichiraku Ramen. It was delicious then we went home the place where I now called home. I helped Kiba with his chores and then we went into the living room. He got down a book to read about ninjutsu which I tried to understand but got lost. He noticed my discomfort and patted his lap. I sat down and he read out of the book to me.  
"Hey Kiba," I said as he looked at me expectantly.  
"Yea?"  
"Thank you for reading to me, I enjoyed it a lot and I learned some things," I said with a smile as we walked up to bed after doing the dinner dishes.  
"No problem 'Name'," he said reaching to ruffle my hair. I grinned back and yawned sleepily. I went into my room then stopped, "Kiba?"  
"Yea?"  
"Would you stay with me? Keep my nightmares away again?" I asked fearfully.  
"Of course," he said following me. And as I curled up against his warm chest I rested easy, nightmares not haunting my sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This is purely a work of fiction and any bearing it may have on the real world is purely coincidental. This is male reader x male character so it is yaoi or gay, so if you are a homophobe keep moving and get out of here this is meant for people who have open minds and open unjudging hearts. Now on with my fiction.

*Three weeks later after the previous chapters end and your perspective*  
I smiled to myself and raced eagerly through the snow. Snow flakes floated through the air and I was trying to catch as many as I could on my tongue to Kiba's chagrin.  
"'Name' are we going to go any time soon?" he called.  
"Another minute Kiba please!" I begged as Akamaru joined me to eat them. Kiba just shook his head and watched me. After the attack on me it had taken a while for me to completely enjoy the small things. Like this running in the snow with Akamaru. I laughed tripping over a rock under the snow and falling on my face. I whined softly and felt warm hands instantly yank me from the snow.  
"Hey you okay?" he asked worriedly. I laughed softly.  
"Kiba I am fine, I just fell." I hugged my arms around his neck and bit into his neck softly. He stiffened sharply and pulled me closer. I chuckled against his skin and licked the bite before pulling away. He huffed, cheeks nearly as red as his markings.  
"Kiba why do you blush so deep like that? I am not biting very hard am I hurting you?" I asked softly glancing him. He didn't look at me and he remained silent. I felt tears burn in my eyes and Akamaru yipped softly. Suddenly I was flung back onto the snow Kiba bridged over me his eyes seemed to be burning with flames.  
"You are not hurting me in a painful way, you are hurting me like this," I felt his warm lips suddenly pressed to mine. I moaned into the kiss softly until I felt an unusual burning in my lower abdomen and felt Kiba's fingers massaging my now erect manhood. I tried to break the kiss for air but he gripped my hair in his free hand and pulled hard. I forced air through my nose and he ground his fingers down into me painfully.  
I whimpered and tried again to move before he released me except for my hair. He yanked my hips into his lap and spread my legs over his leaning back down to kiss me again just as I was catching my breath. I whined almost angrily into the kiss before he began grinding something hard into my ass. Which I gasped in shock from when I realized it was him. So that was why he didn't like me biting him. I smirked into the kiss and ground back against him. He yipped in surprise and pulled away only this time I grabbed his hair and pulled him right back into the kiss.  
We wrestled for dominance for a few minutes before it was very obvious that I wasn't nearly as strong as he was.  
"Couldn't you just hold still for a minute?" he growled huskily as he bent and nuzzled my neck, "I fucking love you so much, and you make me this way every time you are near me."  
"Then why didn't you say so?" I asked as he pulled away.  
"Because I was scared you wouldn't feel the same and I would lose you forever," he said softly his eyes looking away. I smiled and pulled his head to face mine.  
"I would never leave you Kiba you saved my life I owe it to you. And more to the other topic if you think I am going to let you stop and not go the rest of the way you are sorely mistaken," I said biting into his neck violently. He groaned loudly, his head rolling back before his senses came back and flung me back. He hissed softly and then snarled.  
"You better start taking those off before I have to tear them to pieces," he warned. I moved and released my coats buttons and the same followed for my shirt. Kiba though couldn't wait and pounced on me, grasping my hips and licking his lips as well as his suddenly sharper canines that showed below his upper lip. He yanked my pants undone and yanked them a little down my hips, before lunging forward and burying his face in my crotch. I instantly blushed in mortification, but arousal made me relax and moan as I felt his warm breath against my skin. He nuzzled into me and before I could even blink he shredded my boxers.  
"Kib-"  
"Shut up let me...mmm do this," he growled out as I felt his tongue slide out and trail all over my leaking shaft.  
"Kiba!" I pleaded trying to move my legs before I realized that was why he left my pants partially on to bind me.  
He lifted his head and smirked at the sight of me and then pulled away completely.  
"Sorry I was accepting your scent, I can only ever get aroused with you now," he teased suddenly flipping me onto my stomach and dragging my hips up and against his crotch, "Now that you are all stretched, we can begin."  
Wait when did he? Then I felt his fingers in my hole. Distraction.  
"You are really good," I said with admiration as he rubbed his erection against my hole.  
"Only for you my bitch(the term female dog, is what he means not in a demeaning way.)" he said plunging to the hilt into me and I groaned in delicious pleasure. He moved his hips slowly and then I felt him rubbing in teasing circles over my prostate. I shivered then screamed as he suddenly withdrew and slammed back into me nailing it the first time.  
"Kiba!" I screamed again and again like a chant as he began thrusting hard. He suddenly leaned forward and bit sharply into my nape and holding me still as he began moving harder and deeper with each thrust. I felt the heat in my stomach rising and a new pain sharp but arousing in my neck growing. All to quickly I reached my limit and let out an ear piercing shriek before passing out cold. When I woke which was not very long ago judging by the temperature, Kiba was carrying me fully dressed home.  
"Sorry I passed out on you," I apologized. He chuckled, "its to be expected I am that good," he teased. I laughed as we arrived home and his mother stormed down the hall only to come to a dead halt. Staring at me with a funny look which turned scary. She glanced at Kiba before sniffing the air.  
"Well i will be damned Kiba, I never thought you would be the first to use your mating seal," she said a smile crossing her lips.  
"You're what?" I asked as Kiba gently set me down.  
"Look in the mirror honey," she said and I did only to find red marks on my cheeks identical to Kiba's and hers.  
"What-"  
"He sealed you honey you are his mate," she said crossing her arms, before leaving us alone in the hallway.  
"Really?!" I asked staring at the marks and trying to wipe them off though the didn't go anywhere.  
"Yes 'Name' they are yours to keep until you no longer want me," Kiba said wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my cheek. I smack his arms away and cross my arms like his mom, "And what Kiba makes you think I would ever want that?!" I snapped angrily.  
"Well uh-"  
"See can't come up with a reason so I won't ever be needing their removal. Now get over here kiss me and lets eat I am starving." I said with a fake scowl. He stared and smiled moving to kiss me softly then take my arm.  
"Dinner smells great," he said with a fang filled smile.


End file.
